


Forgiveness and stuff.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wentworth prompt: Takes place when Erica visits Franky in the slots. Franky wants to know if Erica believes that Franky gave the drugs to Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness and stuff.

Franky lay on her back after another round of push up’s, feeling the sweat drenching her singlet and her hair. She managed to catch her breath and stumbled her way onto the hard bed. God, the people thought the beds couldn’t get worse in the block’s obviously hadn’t had an extended stay in the slot. Doing exercise not only killed time, it kept her mind occupied and made her exhausted enough to sleep on that shitty bed when night time did roll around. She missed her selection of books, and closed her eyes, quoting her favourite books inside her head.

“Franky.”  
Erica’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.  
“Erica,” she said, sitting up and hugging her knee’s close to her chest, “sorry, Miss Davidson,” she corrected herself, unable to keep the scorn out of her voice.  
“How are you doing?” Erica asked, keeping in the doorway cautiously.  
“I’m fucking bored, Erica. And I’m fucking pissed off.”  
Erica swallowed, “Franky… The evidence against you – “  
Franky shook her head, “Fuck the evidence…Miss Davidson. What do you believe?”  
“Franky, with your record – “  
“I didn’t do it,” Franky could feel herself beginning to shake, “You know that, right? You’ve got to know that, Erica.”  
The governor couldn’t ignore the desperation in Franky’s voice, it was like a knife right between her ribs. But she could hardly admit that of course, she knew Franky hadn’t bought in the drugs.  
“Toni said – “  
“You seriously believe her over me?”  
Now it was the hurt in Franky’s voice that twisted that knife.  
“Franky, it’s just… why would she lie?”  
“Why would I lie…to you? You know – “  
“Stop making it personal Franky,” Erica snapped; this was driving her crazy, she needed to get out of here. She should have never come.  
Franky just shook her head, clenching her teeth together to hold back the tears.  
“It is fucking personal, Erica. It is.”  
Erica sighed, “No, Franky. It’s not. This is my job, you are a prisoner. When evidence is bought to me that you – “  
“I didn’t fucking do it,” Franky was sick of repeating herself, and she let the tension out of her body, slumping against the wall, a defeated look in her teary eyes.  
And that’s what broke Erica, she could almost feel the blood leaking out of her chest.  
“It’s my fault,” she whispered, taking a few steps into the cell and closing the door behind her quietly.  
“It’s not your fault, you just went with what you heard,” Franky shook her head, still in defeat.  
“No… no, you don’t understand. It’s my fault.”  
Franky frowned, sitting up, “What do you mean, Erica?”  
Erica could hardly look the prisoner in her eyes but forced herself to; she owed Franky that. She owed Franky the truth, “I know who gave Toni the drugs. It wasn’t you.”  
“You know who gave her the drugs?” Franky said in disbelief, now it was the hurt expression back on her face, “Erica, why am I here?” she said quietly, a quizzical look mixed on her face.  
Erica walked further into the cell, over to the tiny window of the cell, arms crossed. She stared out of the window for a few moments, but she couldn’t put it off forever. She sat on the end of Franky’s bed.  
“I’m sorry, Franky. You’re in here because I’m selfish. That teacher that was here for a few weeks, months back? He supplied Toni and he told me about it right before I was made governor. I made Toni stay quiet. Say she just found the drugs lying around. I thought I had dealt with it, I thought it had gone away. I never thought it would end up like this… And then she comes in spurting this story about how _you_ supplied her.”  
Franky nodded slowly, “So you sacrificed the little freedom I have. Right.”  
“Franky, I never, never meant to involve you. I would have lost my job, I know, maybe I should have just taken the fall but then…,” Erica faltered, “but then we’d never get to see each other, would we?”  
Franky snorted, “Who says I want to see you now?”  
Erica wiped a tear away quickly, “Franky, please. I’m sorry. I am so sorry, don’t you believe me?”  
Franky looked up, to see the tears brimming over Erica’s eyes. She sighed and moved closer to Erica, taking her hand, “Yeah, I believe you,” she said softly, “Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt though,” despite her words, she lifted a hand to wipe away the tears from the governor’s eyes, “God, Erica, why can’t I stay mad at you?”  
Erica looked up at the prisoner, knowing she was breaking the rules. Again. Being this close to a prisoner, but Franky’s hand on her cheek was so soft she couldn’t pull away, “Because I’ll never land you in it again. I promise you.”  
Franky nodded, “Yeah…yeah, I know,” she bit her lip as tears continued to pour out of Erica’s eyes, “would you stop crying? I thought this wasn’t personal, Miss Davidson.”  
Erica smiled, rubbing her eyes, “Shut up. You know you’re more than just another prisoner to me, Franky. You hardly need me to say it.”  
Franky smirked, “Nice to hear though,” she caught a stray tear on the governor’s lip. Every one of those tears she wiped off Erica’s face showed Franky just how much Erica did care about her, that it was personal and that it wasn’t just her bored and over active imagination playing tricks on her. She lent forward and pressed her lips against Erica’s, only briefly but enough for Erica to grip Franky around the neck and kiss back.  
“Maybe it was all worth it then,” Franky whispered as she pulled away.  
“Forgiven, then?” Erica whispered back, her hand still on Franky’s neck.  
Franky cocked her to the side, “Hmm, maybe. I’ll think about it.”  
“You do that,” Erica mumbled, pulling Franky closer once again.


End file.
